


Black Haze

by CaliforniaSnow



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Horror, Other, Rape, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaSnow/pseuds/CaliforniaSnow
Summary: "Time trickled down to a crawl as James peered at the behemoth before him through the splintered shutters of the closet. Towering well over seven feet tall, and currently mercilessly pounding legs atop legs over a rusty sink laden with grime. His breathing slowed as the angular-headed thing continued its assault. Slow-moving dust particles and high, frenzied, howls of a shiny mannequin drifted through the room."
Relationships: Pyramid Head/James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Black Haze

Time trickled down to a crawl as James peered at the behemoth before him through the splintered shutters of the closet. Towering well over seven feet tall, and currently mercilessly pounding legs atop legs over a rusty sink laden with grime. His breathing slowed as the angular-headed thing continued its assault. Slow-moving dust particles and high, frenzied, howls of a shiny mannequin drifted through the room. James thought time had ceased, each second stumbling by as his heart pounded in his ears and sent rushes of adrenaline through his veins. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth.  
Finally, the sounds stopped. The red devil slowed his movements and finally let the well-used mannequin fall to the ground. As its light body hit the filthy carpet, waves of dust particles shot from the impact zone and drifted into the reeking air. James felt his heart jump, but he still forced a slow exhale from his lungs.  


The being possessed no eyes, no facial features, no humanity, but when it turned to face the closet that James resided within, James could still sense it was looking straight at him. Adrenaline pushed his hands over to an idle handgun clip in the closet that lay with him. With two soft clicks, he dumped his empty magazine and pushed in the new one.  


With a deep inhale, he held up his handgun and shot an entire clip into the hulking pyramid it bore for a head. Clink clink clink, the tell-tale signs of an ineffective strategy. Pyramid Head advanced towards the closet, its slow movements almost taunting. James braced himself and then dove towards the closed closet door, making a quick break for it.  


As his shaking hands threw open the rotting wood of the closet door, thick, muscled fingers caught him by his neck, and lifted him off the ground. James sputtered and helplessly kicked his legs and reached desperate digits against his assailants mighty grip as his air supply was steadily cut off.  
In a flash, his front half collided with the peeling wallpaper of the room. He felt his nose crack and spurt blood. Warm blood trickled down his face, his already soiled shirt, and the disgusting wall as his head was forced to lean forwards. The hands grip lightened after his heavy impact, James gasped for air as soon as he could.  


James let out a weak groan of displeasure as he felt the monster’s other hand go for his pants. He choked on a yell as the pressure around his throat, tears welled in his eyes as the prodding sensation of the red devil’s length stabbed at his asshole. James felt and heard his skin tear around the generous size as the cock was forced in with no lubrication. The fingers around his neck tightened once again and he began to choke for air. After agonizing seconds and a final sickening tear, the monster fully entered him and began to thrust freely. His mouth gaped as he attempted to scream, but he had no air to do so. He felt the clasping hand lighten its hold and tilt his head back, redirecting the blood flow in his nose down his throat.  


James gulped down air and blood as his airways were briefly allowed respite. The relief was only for mere seconds as he felt a long, slimy, appendage begin to enter his mouth. He attempted to snap his jaws shut as soon as he felt the tongue against his lips, but it was to no use. The appendage was as thick as his arm and forced his lips and teeth apart and dove into the far reaches of his throat.  


He felt his throat and abdominal muscles convulse as he gagged on the tongue, vomit stirring in his abdomen. Bile went up his throat, but failed to make it past the black appendage blocking his mouth. His lower throat burned with stomach acid from the puke.  
James choked on the slithering mass, biting down hard on the pulsating tongue only to be rewarded with warm blood squirting from the limb.  


Fingers squeezed against his throat once again, black tongue lodged against the back of his throat, monster blood, his own blood, and vomit running down his windpipe, hapless kicking legs flailing uselessly, his stretched hole rimming Pyramid Head’s cock with blood before dripping down his naked thighs, and his begging fingers clawing for mercy. His vision danced before him, before his consciousness succumbed to a deep, black haze.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my beloved friend and proof reader wren :)
> 
> sorry that i wrote this :(
> 
> also i KNOW the formatting is fucked but i could not get it work for the life of me


End file.
